His Montana Girl
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Yellowstone. John Dutton and Governor Lynelle Perry pwp smut set in s1ep6.


**His Montana Girl**

"Where's Jamie?"

John turned and saw Governor Perry standing behind his son's empty seat. "I dunno," he answered gruffly.

"We need to talk about that," she pressed.

"I don't want to talk about my goddamn kids. Not tonight. Not here."

There was a slight pause before the governor replied, "Sounds like you've had a rough day, Mr. Dutton."

"Never fuckin' ends, Governor," he answered.

"Come take a walk with me," she offered.

She was flirting. And he wasn't in the mood. All this shit with Jamie as a politician and Beth as a goddamn pain in the ass…nothing ever changed. Not with those two. They liked to think he didn't pay attention to them, that he didn't know his children. He didn't know Lee as well as he wanted to. He didn't know Kayce as well as he should have. But Beth and Jamie, they were easy to understand. And John knew what he was doing with them, even if they didn't trust him for it.

"John."

She got that tone in her voice that he could never resist. That tough Montana girl bossy tone. John Dutton was a man in charge everywhere he went, and he expected men to do what he said and women to earn his respect. And this woman certainly did. He didn't give a shit that Lynelle was the governor, though that certainly helped in other ways. But she had power and strength that lit a fire in him that very few women had ever done before.

And so John Dutton stood up and did as he was told. He adjusted his hat on his head and straightened his bowtie and walked out of the room, following Governor Perry where she led, trying not to smile as he did.

Where she led was into the men's bathroom. She locked the door behind him and backed him up against the wall, pressing herself against him.

John smiled. He liked when she was forward. He liked when she took what she wanted. "What're you doin', Lynelle?" he asked in a low tone.

"You didn't want to talk. So we don't have to talk," she murmured, brushing her lips against his but not quite kissing him.

His smile grew. "I thought you liked it when I talk?"

Now it was her turn to smile. "Oh I do. But just so long as it's not about your goddamn kids."

And without another word, her tongue was in his mouth. It drove John wild when she did that. He groaned against her kiss and wrapped his arms around her body to hold her tight. Her hips pressed into his in a way that made him thrust against her. God he was getting hard already. Jesus, she was good.

John's hands skimmed down her back to her ass, squeezing it roughly. She fit perfectly in his grip. He massaged her flesh a little while longer before grabbing her and lifting her up. Her lean legs wrapped around his waist by instinct and from experience. This was not the first time they'd done this, not by a long shot. Well, first time in a public bathroom, but otherwise, they both knew what was going to happen here.

He took a few steps forward to put her down beside the sink. As much as he liked to hold her, he couldn't touch her like he wanted while trying to keep her in his arms.

She pulled back from him when her ass hit the countertop, breathing heavily. Her eyes searched his face, like she was looking for something to say. "What?" he prompted.

"You know what I like, don't you?"

John nodded. "And you know what I like."

Lynelle grinned as she reached forward to stroke him through his pants. "You like when I take what I want."

A shiver went up his spine at her touch. He was going to lose control in a minute if he wasn't careful. He had to bat her hand away to keep his focus. He stood between her open legs and trailed his fingers up her thigh. She whimpered as he leaned in, grazing his teeth down her neck. "And you like when I fuck you till you scream."

The little gasp that escaped her at his words turned into a loud moan as his hand slipped inside her panties. She was already wet, but that wasn't going to stop him. He'd build her up and make her beg for his cock. His thumb pressed her clit and he thrust two fingers inside her. "Oh god, John," she moaned.

"You like that?" His voice was gruff as he tried to keep himself quiet and controlled.

"You know I like that," she answered. Her breathing was getting labored and she was squirming against his hand. "Just like that, oh god!"

"Come for me, honey," he commanded. "You gotta come before I'll fuck you with my cock." Ten years ago, such language would have never come out of John Dutton's mouth in the presence of a lady. But Lynelle liked it rough and filthy, and he liked how much she liked it. His strong, powerful, demanding Montana girl. He'd give her anything she wanted. Lynelle Perry didn't want much. Not from him. All she wanted was this.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging her lips over his jaw, whining as she got closer and closer. A high-pitched sound came from the back of her throat as her body clamped down on his fingers and pulsed with pleasure. "Yes, John, oh god, gimme your cock," she begged.

John took his hand away, licking it clean and making her watch him. He kissed her messily as he freed his aching erection from his pants. He did not hesitate to pull her panties to the side and enter her hard and fast. As always, he waited a moment when he was inside her. He liked to feel her, liked how that hot, wet, fluttering body of hers felt around him. He did not wait long, just enough to feel at home there and revel in the perfection of her.

"Fuck me," she commanded, her words muffled against his mouth.

He lifted her up again, his hands gripping tight on her ass. Her thighs squeezed his waist and her fancy shoes dug into the small of his back. And John held her as he fucked her hard and rough till he came so hard he nearly collapsed. She had one arm around his neck and her free hand between their bodies so she could furiously rub her clit. She finished before he was done spilling inside her, biting down on his neck as she did.

John stumbled forward to rest her back down on the sink, not strong enough to keep holding her like that. They both leaned against each other, holding themselves upright.

"I think I'm gonna have a bruise on my neck, Lynelle, Jesus Christ," he said, pulling out of her and seeing the red blotch in the mirror behind her.

"Well, I'll probably have bruises on my ass from you gripping it so tight," she fired back.

"Come over sometime and I'll kiss it better," he teased, handing her a paper towel from beside the sink so she could clean up.

She took it and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll hold you to that."

He put himself back into his pants and zipped up before catching her face in his hands. "Good," he whispered, kissing her with a lingering softness that conveyed his sincerity. He might have just had a fantastic quickie with the governor with his boots and hat still on, but he wanted to lay her down on the bed and get her naked and sweaty and go down on her all night. Next time, he'd make sure to do that.

When he pulled back, she was smiling. "We should probably check if the coast is clear. Someone'll miss one of us if we don't go back out there soon."

John sighed. "I don't wanna go back out there. I just wanna stay with you."

She trailed her fingers down his cheek. "Me too. But we both know better."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"I can come over tomorrow night, if that works for you."

John wanted to tell her yes, but then he remembered that he had to deal with Jamie, and he had Beth and Kayce at the ranch. It was all too complicated for Lynelle to be with him at home just now. "I wish I could, but…"

A knowing smirk crossed her lips. "I know. Your goddamn kids."

He chuckled. "Yeah. My goddamn kids."


End file.
